Engraved
by Dead Account. Deal With It
Summary: The crows signal to ravens. They smell the blood even before it is shed. 'Pray to the Gods' they caw. 'For they will lead you. Be careful boy, and may the Reaper take you without strife, you'll need these words'[yaoi and controversial. under construction]
1. Prologue

Title: Engraved

Rating: R – Angst, Minimal fluff, Yaoi, Drama, Romance, B-M(od) ...

Summary: Some people are able to avoide deatn fro long periods of time, but do you have to sacrafice another life and soul to live your life again?

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, rape (descriptive later), citrus (much later), very little fluff, dark fic, blood & gore, gang fights, some 'Gangs of New York' stuff in here, yaoi, yuri, hetero, minor, toys, language, sexual content, explicit content (same thing!), abuse – to animals and humans - ,

If you have a problem with this fan-fic please do not report it. You can e-mail me it and i will apologise. But i wanted to write something origanal. Please i don't want to post this to many times. Please save me that humiliation.

I based the bedroom on what mine looked like. My mom wouldn't let me have my room is black so I had to have it in dark azure blue. The black is my wish. I know it would feel like living in a card board box.

Prologue

He walked down the hall. Not slow and not fast. He just walked. He looked to his left, then his right, he examined the portrait of a woman while a tear welled up in his eye. Beautiful brown hair and loving green eyes shined at him. Next to the woman stood a man. His hair was somewhat darker than the woman's. His eyes were more blue than green, but there was absolutely no sign of brown in the eyes of both the woman and man. Their was no hint of blond in either of the twos brown locks.

Next to the grown couple's picture was a family portrait. The man and woman stood in the same position and looked exactly the same, but with a few more wrinkles here and there. A small girl sat in a chair in front of the woman. She had all of her mothers' features as well as a few from her father. Her eyes had a lot more blue than green and her hair was more auburn that brown. Next to her stood a boy. He looked nothing like the other three. His eyes were light brown and his hair was more golden blond than anyother living beings on the earth. It brighted up everything, even the heart of the man who was staring at the picture of his beloveds family. Under the picture, on a gold plate, words were engraved...

Kaiba Seto looked at the picture of his lovers' family. He read and reread the scripture as his tears freely ran down his cheeks. Silently he placed his brief case down on the ground and entered a small room. The room was neat and smelled normal compared to the rest of the apartment. The walls were painted black and had blood red dragons stenciled on the closet doors. The book shelves on the furthest left hand wall were six feet tall and held hundreds of American literature along with Anime DVDS, Manga, American Heavy Metal CDs and Anime soundtracks. Every article was alphabetized by authors' last name, authors' first name, and title. The Manga was put in size order and on the bottom level of the second shelf were school text books, school supplies, filing binders and picture albums. The bookshelves were black and on the right side of the first shelf was a black bureau that matched the bed. It had two small draws on the top and three large draws going down. It was five feet tall and three feet in length and width. The bed was black with blood stained covers, black covers. It was black wood and the mattress was two feet off the floor. Three draws lined the bottom of the stand and a small end table hung off the side. The head of the bed was close to the window so a small black phone and tiny black retro alarm clock sat on the window sill. In the closet hung a black trench coat gardened in belts and shiny silver buckles, two black (fake) leather tank tops, two black (fake) leather jeans, two blue school uniforms, one pair of blue sneakers, one pair of black (fake) leather ankle boots and four black spiked (fake leather) belts. The rest of the closet had men's suits in it as well as some woman's dresses.

On the bed sat a lone figure. Head ducked down and his face in his hands. Soft brunette locks sprawled all across his head and face. His shoulders shook and his body convulsed as he cried out his heart.

Slowly he picked up his head revealing tired, old, wrinkly, dead green-blue eyes. "Mr. Jounouchi." Seto broke the silence. He wanted to reassure the old man. "There was nothing any of us could have done. Not for either of them."

"Shut up, Kaiba please, just don't." Mr. Jounouchi put his face back into his hands and just cried more. Finally he broke the silence again and told Kaiba what he never told his son. "I loved them. Both of them, even his friends. I wanted to be normal but I couldn't. I wanted to and I even wrote it down somewhere but something prevented me from just doing the right thing. I don't know why I just couldn't. Even if they were... even if they were...ugh...I wouldn't be able to be normal. I just wish, I just wish...oh Kate. Oh my dearest Catherine Jounouchi. How I wish you could help me live again...oh Kate." He started to cry again causing Kaiba to kneel down and pat the older mans back.

Ten years earlier

A crash was heard from the second floor apartment, number 112 on Freehold Drive, Domino Japan. Accompanying the crash was a loud shout. Then a yell and the sound of breaking glass. But no one listened to the noises and no one gave a damn what happened in the apartment.

Another loud crash was heard as a slight pounding accompanied horrid screeches. With one last thrust the old man came inside of his young son who cried out in pain.

() in a few months ill put the unedited version on my homepage...look for it there in maybe april. shrug  
3 BDoD


	2. Welcome to the BloodEyes

Title: Engraved

Rating: R – Angst, Minimal fluff, Yaoi, Drama, Romance, B-M(od) ...

Summary: Kaiba has a lover! Not a surprise to him or the media. Kaiba is the most eligible, wealthiest, and most HOTT bachelor in all of Domino, Japan, but he is not the only man that is practically up for sale! Jounouchi Katsuya is as HOTT as Kaiba, and he is as eligible as Kaiba. He is not a rich as Kaiba but he makes up for it in experience. What will happen when the CEO of a multibillion corporation meets the CEO of the biggest gang in all of Japan?

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, rape (descriptive later), citrus (much later), very little fluff, dark fic, blood & gore, gang fights, some 'Gangs of New York' stuff in here, yaoi, yuri, hetero, minor, incest, toys, language, sexual content, explicit content (same thing!), abuse – to animals and humans –

No reports please. E-mail me to complain. My e-mail is on my profile. PLEASE!

! Are scene changes etc. '' are code names or something of the sort -_thoughts-_ "" are talking. No supernatural. Atemu and all the other Yami's have always had their own bodies. I might make the ancient Egyptian's modern day people just to cut down on OC. Almost every one is OOC and this is mega AU

The first few chapters are kind slow and boring because this is like a novel. A lot of chapters. Probably take a while for me to update with school and all. All detail I put in here is needed at some point. Ex: the room of Jou...you WILL need that info for later. Weather you realize it or not you are going to use that info in the future of this story. Thanks!

Part One:

Chapter One:

Welcome to the Blood-Eyes

Jou woke up, head pounding and sore all over. "God damnit all" Slowly he put on his cloths and walked out the door heading towards the old abandoned factory which served for the Blood-Eyes' 'secret' head-quarters.

Katsuya Jounouchi opened the doors of the abandoned factory with such a force the whole place must have shaken. He scanned the contents of the first floor seeing his army of street thugs at work planning the next Death-Raid. He saw many of his friends and distant family members bustling about to get their shift done so that the second in command could come down from upstairs (the bed/napping ground) and start revising the plans. _'But today is Monday and school started a month ago. Why is everyone running around unless they didn't do their homework?'_

In the corner of his eyes he saw his four most trusted 'workers' huddled around a map of Domino city. "FUCK! God damnit Yugi get over here. Tell me why I can just have Atemu kill that bastard?"

He once had an abusive father now all he had was a rapist father. He wished every day he could send one of his generals after Jak. But no such luck. Yugi – First General of Health Care and Recruiting – would always say even though he was raping Jou every night Jak was still Jou's father and somewhere in side (deep inside) was a flicker of love.

Yami – First General of Mind Crush (1) Strategies would back it up. Yami and Yugi were Identical twins except Yugi drank a lot of coffee so his innocent face and height was stunted. Yami couldn't cause he would go crazy and plan a Death-Raid while hyper and kill many Death-Wings. Plus Yami wore glasses which helped him see, everything.

Jou was happy to have some of his best friends as his Generals. Although some of his so called friends betrayed the Blood-Eyes clan. This street gang was known for its brutality and blood lust. Their nick name was the Blood Tamers (or BTs), for their unreal amount of fire arms and age old Egyptian Game Play. Yami, Yugi, and their older brother Atemu Motou were all one hundred percent Egyptian, or well 99 percent because they were born in Japan. Atemu was the First General of Tactical Blood Play Strategies so he was in charge of inventory of bullets, knives, swords, daggers, guns, and Jous precious magnum.

That was another thing that happened to the BTs, Honda Hereto used to have Atemu's job before he decided to be the lover of Ryuuji Otogi, the First General of the same field as Honda only for the Death-Wings. So the second in command in that field became the First General of the field. Atemu Motou. Besides Honda was never a loyal follower, Jou was planning on killing him anyway.

Last but not least in the slightest was Shizuka Jounouchi. Jous little sister, she had mad skills at everything her brother did except she was not as far along as he was in mastering them. She was the first general of War Fair Game Play. She was also always the fake hostage. Shizuka used to be the innocent younger sister who liked the innocent younger brother of the 'King' of the Death-Wings, that is until they both turned fourteen. They still had a crush on each other but the gang comes first.

"Jou listen to me please, just give it time. He'll see it's not right. You can live here, buy him a male prostitute. I don't care what you do just don't kill him. It's Kate's fault. She had to try and help us. Other wise Kaiba would not have killed her." Shizuka always sounded so sincere even when rage boiled her blood and made it rush through her system, just like now.

Yami, Atemu and Yugi all nodded at her response to her older brother's situation. At this point Jou sat in his leather swivel chair with his four General in their cotton swivel chairs around his (stolen) mahogany desk. "Alright then, now that that is over shall we?"

"The new recruits are skeptical on weather or not they want to kill some one or get HIV. Bad thing number one, all the strait men and woman are virgins except for you Jou and you made that law that all recruits must not sleep with the boss. I like that one. Bad thing number two more girls want to join and they are very susceptible to blood. They won't do. All they could do would to be hostages but the cops don't care anymore. Also The Briar triplets died yesterday cause a freakin 'Wing slit their throats in a drug induced coma." Yugi bowed his head. But not to grieve, to look at his notes. He felt no remorse, guilt or anything. He was as cold as steel except when it came to Yami. He and Yami loved each other in a way brothers should not.

"Adding on to what Yugi was saying..." Yami started off but he fidgeted a little before going on. He was often weird-ed out by the way Yugi could often talk of death and epidemics without any emotion. He adjusted his glasses and continued. "Due to the loss of personal we will change all strategies from what we had before and start over from scratch. Honda stole the plans so the Wings now know what we have planned. Atemu and I have taken the liberty to start over and have been consulting Shii and Yugi. But these planes need more soldiers who can take blood and also soldiers who have a high IQ because these NEED the use of a brain. They can get confusing if you don't follow them clearly."

"Yami is right. Plus we need more bullets for this so I enlisted the help of Ryou. He is great and making high density bullets that contain a lot of lead so if the enemy does not die from the shot then they will certainly die from lead poisoning. Also he is putting tips on then so they pierce better. And the bullets that we all get will have stuff inside. Some biological and some chemical. A lot of blood. Also we recruited Bakura out of retirement because we have little to no Blood Players that can use daggers like the old days."

"Atemu, why can't I just join the Blood Play guys? I can use a dagger or knife as well as Bakura can." He became tense. His aura shriveled down to an annoyed tension quickly. _'Damn. Atemu will say no for sure. Stupid asshole you know better Jou!'_

"Yeah Jou, we realize this but this is the last raid we will be able to do for a while. We need you to use every skill you posses to try and get to Kaiba. You must kill him, capture him or let him capture you." Yami yet again adjusted his glasses as Atemu told Jou the reasons.

Boredom was overcoming Jou quickly enough but still he was interested so he decided to watch his Generals as best he could while listening to them all the same.

"And bro we will use one of the new recruits as a decoy. One of the stupid girls. A Cheerleader just joined, the one I hate so let's kill her off. If we have any problems we always have the hackers who do nothing but get bombed all day long anyway. They are supposed to steel money from Kaiba and give to you but they use most of it for drugs, so just let them die with brain damage and they'll be happier." Jou slowly got up from his chair and walked around the side of his desk.

No one favored this particular walk in which he moved slowly swaying his hips erotically as if to entice someone. His essence called out to take advantage of his erotica behavior. Listen, he said, I have faith in all of you. So listen here and listen well. This is a Brief. Not a god-damned lecture! Get to the point or send an e-mail. With that he pointed at his computer. He eased his back side onto the edge of the desk and cupped his sisters' chin in his hand. Now, he continued to say to his colleges, get to the point or get out. You can't waste any more time. School starts in an hour and a half. START TALKING!

Even though he was looking at his sister while he said this, all of his friends were included in the statement.

An hour had gone by and the briefing was over. Jou had a binder full of all the information and had to read it over again during study hall. Another thirty minutes and first bell would ring so they packed up their back packs and headed off.

1. Confusing the enemy to point of ... confusion. The make them regret ever using their mind.

How do you like. Review please! As of chapter three I need a minimum of three to five reviews (good or bad but I prefer in-between AKA constructive criticism AKA Con-Crit. Tell me what I need to fix so you have a better reading experience. Yes I sound like a commercial) to post the next chap.

Thanks and have a good life!

BGG-


	3. Day Break with the Death Wings

Title: Engraved

Rating: R – Angst, Minimal fluff, Yaoi, Drama, Romance, B-M(od) ...

Summary: Seto Kaiba is the most eligible, wealthiest, and most HOTT bachelor in all of Domino, Japan, but he is not the only man that is practically up for sale! Jounouchi Katsuya is as HOTT as Kaiba, and he is as eligible as Kaiba. He is not a rich as Kaiba but he makes up for it in experience. What will happen when the CEO of a multibillion corporation meets the CEO of the biggest gang in all of Japan? Gang Wars is what! Death and Lust will follow in the tale of rape abuse and sexual desire. Many threats will be made and many twist will follow. This is an exaggerated tale of life, lust, love and death.

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, rape (descriptive later), citrus, very little fluff, dark fic, blood & gore, gang fights, some 'Gangs of New York' stuff in here, yaoi, yuri, hetero, minor, toys, language, sexual content, explicit content (same thing!), abuse – to animals and humans –, cross over, bad choice of names etc.,

No reports please. E-mail me to complain. My e-mail is on my profile. PLEASE!

11 Are scene changes '' are code names or something of the sort -_thoughts-_ "" are talking. No supernatural. Atemu and all the other Yami's have always had their own bodies. I might make the ancient Egyptian's modern day people just to cut down on OC. Almost every one is OOC and this is mega AU

The first few chapters are kind slow and boring because this is like a novel. A lot of chapters. Probably take a while for me to update with school and all. All detail I put in here is needed at some point. Ex: the room of Jou...you WILL need that info for later. Weather you realize it or not you are going to use that info in the future of this story. Thanks!

Chapter two:

Day break with the Death Wings

Seto Kaiba walked down the dark hall of his large mansion. His expression a dim one with out any emotion what so ever. His eyes no matter how blue always seemed so gray with out love. No even to Mokuba, his only loved one would he show any compassion.

Quickly Mokuba ran out of his room to join his brother in the decent down the hall. His attire was completely black with a pentagram necklace, baggy guy-shorts, Slipknot t-shirt and black Converse. Fourteen shiny earrings ran up the side of his left ear and two more in his right. His hair was put in a pony tail about and inch from the end of his hair line.

Compared to his brother, Mokuba always looked like an angel. Evil scowl, he possessed one and always wore it but his attire was so innocent. Kaiba wore skin tight leather pants and a loose black business-button up shirt. His heavy black leather trench waving behind him in the non existent wind. His shoes were so shiny that not even Mokubas 16 earrings could compare to the likes of them.

The Kaiba brothers' made their way out of the mansion and got into Seto's Black 2006 Lincoln LS. Driving cautiously down the road to the abandoned mansion outside of town that Kaiba bought for 'gang' prepossess only. Rather useless though, if you get right down to it.

A few minutes later they made their way in to the house and were greeted by a very loud and cheerful 'Morning Moke, morning Kaiba.' The brother chorused back in unison 'Morning guys'. When the gang was involved Kaiba was never uptight or even a little bit greedy. He always showed emotion and love to laugh with his friends (i.e. the gang.) It was funny really how Kaiba was so good at acting. That's how he got to be so cold at work but no place else. To him he had to scare his employees because...well he didn't know why. He just did as Gozoboro did. Another mystery for him to solve

"Well how's it going guys? We need another shipment of opium to give to Nikiski or else he won't fund us. I can't take any more money from KC. Someone might do a little digging." Mokuba, the ever paranoid little brother had yet again forgotten that Nikiski was killed by the hands of his older brother. "Guys we haven't made a shipment in two weeks and we didn't meet the requirements last time hurry up!"

"Yo, Moke, calm down a bit ya? Give her a rest why don't cha? Your Bro over there took care of him. Don't you remember?" Ryuuji Otogi called from the upper balcony. He was sharpening his knives when Mokuba had said that and for the moment they were forgotten. Otogi LOVED his knives. He loved the smell of blood along with burning flesh and hearing the agonizing screams of his victims. Dc. Hannibal 'The Cannibal' Lector (1) seems like a saint compared to this guy. For all anyone knows he (R. Otogi) probably named them all (his knives). Plus he was in-love with a Hereto Honda, the tactical Blood Play Strategist from the Blood-Eyes. But they worked in the same field except, Honda liked gun play better that sword play.

And who could ever not notice Pegasus J. Crawford standing right next to the two lovers documenting their every movement. Pegasus made movies sometimes and he thought if he could make a movie about fags then he would be rich. Damn pervert.

Kaiba hated the guy but he was the best at teasing the enemy. Crawford would make fun of the other opponent making them angry and flustered. They would soon get sloppy in their field or work and give Crawford a chance to slaughter them. Again Hannibal Lector is a saint to this guy. He is a saint compared to all of the men and women that participate in the killing antics of the Death Wings.

Next to him stood his wife who happen to be the gang whore and surprisingly he was fine with it. Mr. Territorial-testosterone shared his woman. And by god was she pretty. Long flowing light blond hair and cobalt blue eyes. Her name Cecilia and she was dead. He was able to resurrect her body but her soul and memories were gone. When he found this out he said, no, screamed "Thank God that woman couldn't do a damned thing but pose for my paintings. Good riddance, I only married her for the sex you know!" he then laughed heartily and ran up to his room dragging the body of his former wife behind him. Bangs and screams could be heard for hours after that. Damn pervert.

And so brings up a new point that proves the insanity of the DW's – necrophilia. Hell, Kaiba and Mokuba shared this doll along with god only knows how many men and women. All anyone had to do was go up to her, take her hand and go somewhere in the old mansion that was a little bit away from the rest of the group. Some people even did her right where they stood, and nobody gave a rats' ass.

"All right settle down, perhaps you bastards can tell me what the hell is going on down town! Why the hell hasn't Jou-fucking-nouchi made his flipping move?" Okay so Kaiba was friggin pissed that Jou hadn't attacked the headquarters yet. He wanted to beat 'Jou-fucking-nouchi' into the ground and 'fuck-up his tight-ass, ass'. Every body thought that he really wanted to screw up Jou's over all appearance except for Mokuba...he knew what his brother actually meant.

"Sir we haven't a clue, we tried to send somebody over but nothing has come up." A young woman came running up to Kaiba from behind and had her arms full of papers. She was slender and about a head or so shorter than Kaiba. Her hair was extremely short, and a pleasant dark purple. She was wearing a tightblack button down collar shirt with long sleeves, and extremelytightloosecargo pants laced with dozens of heavy chains coming from everywhere making her jingle as she walked. Her voice was high but not squeaky, soft but not a whisper. She was often a speedy talker but you got used to her easily. Her name: Karina Jennifer Lydia Johnson. "Trudil made some calls and found out that something over there has been canceled and that the only ones who knew what that was and what they were planning next were the four generals, Sir. Also my Uncles, Markus and Sirius, have decided to remain neutral. Won't get involved with any more blood shed. But they give but you and Jou their congrats on actually trying to kill each other in stead of just threats. Also good luck to both of you. My Sis, Lydia was talking with me so she will tell Sir Jou." Ker's Sister Lydia had the same name as Ker but it was rearranged as: Lydia Jennifer Karina Johnson. They were twins and as such looked exactly alike but they worked for diferent gangs. They only way to tell them apart was to have somebody run their fingerprints. Once they got confused and had to see which one was which. They were lucky,they had aforensic scientist for a father. Took a while but they soon got their identities back. Since that day, they have been very different. Different unnatural color hair, different attitudes etc. Ker was Goth, Satanic, Metal head, and a cutter. Lee (Lydia's nick-name) was perky, always a bottle blond, squeaky and loved pink. Only pink, but she was bulimic. Boo-hoo.

"Thanks Ker." Kaiba stopped abruptly and looked up at the top of the stairs where the screaming and pounding that had stopped momentarily started up again. "Somebody go and tell those two to keep it down." Kaiba kept it secret but he loved this place, it was his real home.

The three kept walking till they came to an office where Kaiba and his brother shared the space. Ker would continue her more secret points of her review in here. "Mr. Kaiba, sir. Seto, Jou canceled the attack Seto. He is planning another one. Seto, he found out that we knew. And Seto, we can't get a way into them this time. Lydia had him killed because he fucked me. No, he raped me. Seto, my Uncles are neutral, Tommy was not. Seto, please don't become disappointed." He was no longer seated but has standing in front of her with her chin in his cupped hand. They stared into each others eyes until Ker looked away and found the floor quite interesting. Quickly Mokuba left the room with out any notice from his brother. Kaiba followed her until their lips met in fiery passion. Somehow they made their way to an antique couch where Ker was pinned down by strong arms.

A tiny voice in the back of Setos head told him no, don't and stop. '_What does it matter anyway_?' The thought raced through Kaiba's head. This girl he was ferociously kissing was still innocent. He could not take away the only thing this girl could hold onto away from her. "No."

"What? But Seto...?"

"Hush, you silly girl." At this point Kaiba had stopped the action and looked down into soft loving eyes, his heart broke even more. "I can't." he choked out the words as if he were about to cry. "You're too young. In this world of lust, hate and cruelty only one thing can be keep for a special person. Keep what is yours Karina...I don't deserve to have-"

"Yes you do!" Kaiba was sitting at the other end of the couch when Ker came over, straddled his hips and kissed him. She pulled his face ever closer deepening the kiss further. She gripped his hair while he pulled at her back. Within minutes Kaiba was yet again kneeling over top of her and she was completely willing. The shirts came off along with the socks, shoes, and pants. When Kaiba was done snapping the holder of her bra she had already started on his boxers halfway through his boxers Kaiba started on her panties. They never prepped but Kaiba when easy on her. Slowly he entered her and pushed slightly, gathered speed. In their final moments as one Karina gasped "Seto!" and Kaiba Grunted "Karina!"

They didn't lye there long, but they did sit there arm in arm for a brief moment catching each others breath. Silently they dressed, knowing that what they had done was wrong. They accepted it. _'As wrong as it was, I will never forget or feel guilty for it'_ the thoughts made Kaiba smile.

"Thank you Seto...see you around." With that Ker winked and left the office while Mokuba came in. The door shut and he asked the inevitable question..."So...How was it?"

Kaiba chuckled at how naive his brother could be. He played the game. "Better than you'll ever get, IF you even get any." In reply he got a cold -joking- death glare and a "not funny." Retort.

Soon enough, after brotherly bickering and progress reports on money, many of the teens in the old manor left for school while the others were left behind to tend to other affairs.

Sorry that it took SO LONG to get this chapter up. First I was away for three weeks and ten by the time I had a computer i was going away again and then my internet broke down. So I have two chapters for you.

(1) He is the generaly main character of Silence of the Lambs which is the best horror Film ever made (in my opinon)


	4. School and Back Again

Title: Engraved

Rating: R – Angst, Minimal fluff, Yaoi, Drama, Romance, B-M(od)...

Summary: Seto Kaiba is the most eligible, wealthiest, and most HOTT bachelor in all of Domino, Japan, but he is not the only man that is practically up for sale! Jounouchi Katsuya is as HOTT as Kaiba, and he is as eligible as Kaiba. He is not a rich as Kaiba but he makes up for it in experience. What will happen when the CEO of a multibillion corporation meets the CEO of the biggest gang in all of Japan? Gang Wars is what! Death and lust will be encountered in the tale of rape, abuse and sexual desire. Many threats will be made and many threats will follow. This is an exaggerated tale of life, lust, love and death.

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, rape (descriptive later), citrus, very little fluff, dark fic, blood & gore, gang fights, some 'Gangs of New York' stuff in here, yaoi, yuri, hetero, minor, toys, language, sexual content, explicit content (same thing!), abuse – to animals and humans –, cross over, bad choice of names etc.,

No reports please. E-mail me to complain. My e-mail is on my profile. PLEASE!

1111111Are scene changes '' are code names or something of the sort -_thoughts-_ "" are talking. No supernatural. Atemu and all the other Yami's have always had their own bodies. I might make the ancient Egyptian's modern day people just to cut down on OC. Almost every one is OOC and this is mega AU.

Chapter Three:

School and Back Again

The bell of East Domino Regional High School chimed and hordes of blue uniform-clad students streamed out of the old faded wood doors at the entrance. Four students however were not dressed in complete blue, and hence stood out amongst the crowd who pretended to not know about their 'gang' secrets.

Jounouchi Katsuya had on loose blackcargo pants draped with assorted chains and laced with red blotches. His shoes were black and leather he wore a loose white t-shirt with a beautiful red inverted cross and over top he had a black leather jacket with many pockets and chains.

His day had not been so bad, but not quite normal either. Everybody everywhere knew that Jou and Kaiba were head honcho's of very big gangs. No body cared as long as they didn't say or show it. But as soon and Jou saw Kaiba the excitement began...

Seto Kaiba wore skin tight leather pants and a loose black business-button up shirt. His heavy black leather trench waving behind him in the wind. His shoes were so shiny that not even Mokubas 16 earrings could compare to the likes of them.

Kaiba saw Jou at the same moment as the other. They tried to keep it quiet but slowly the grew louder...

Mokuba Kaiba's attire was completely black with a pentagram necklace, baggy guy-shorts, Slipknot t-shirt and black Converse. Fourteen shiny earrings ran up the side of his left ear and two more in his right. His hair was put in a pony tail about and inch from the end of his hair line.

He was out side the school close to first. Quickly he stood behind a tree and watched his love from a few feet away...

Shizuka Jounouchi was in her normal school uniform but her 16 earrings (8 pairs that matched Mokubas but they were in girl fashion) and auburn hair with pink, purple and red highlights made her stand out.

"Shizuka! Hey Shii!" All her friends called her in unison. Vanessa, Taylor, Sam, Lauren, Sara, Elizabeth, Shaniqua, Ebony, Ranay, Ping, Jen, Holly and Eva came running toward her. All beautiful, all nice, all innocent, and all with their own stories of where they came from but-they were all Shizukas best friends. As her B.F.F's they stuck by her...even when her brother and her lover's brother started drawing blood from each other in the school court yard...

And so right after school the two Jounouchi's and the two Kaiba's were in the middle of the court yard. Nobody but the younger siblings could even get close enough to try and pry the rivals off each other throats. "The next time I raid you, damn it Kaiba, your head is mine!"

"No Way my blade will cut you down before you can even set on foot on my property!" in no time at all it got rather personal. Diss-ing the siblings, punching and then Kaiba out of no where blurted out:

"At least you have a father!" the retort he got came as a blow to the head. "A father? That THING? Christ who the hell would want THAT as a father? Too bad murder is illegal!" A brief moment of silence in which every body stared. "_He doesn't love his father?"_ Kaiba thought as he broke the silence "Hasn't stopped you yet!"

"Speak for yourself – GOZOBORO!" Jou, like a child stuck his tongue out

"FINE, I will," Kaiba mimicked Jou's action. "Hasn't stopped me yet!"

"Well then that's better, Mr.-cold-blooded-no-love-OLD-CEO-money-bags!" Jou straitened his back and put on a mockery smile sure to get the CEO's blood boiling

At that they were at it again this time no one could stop them. Both younger's were thrown to the ground. Unfortunately the fight ended right then when an old beet up 'obviously stolen' car screeched to a halt right on the curb about ten feet away from the fight. Somebody called the Jounouchi residence and the father came right away. Faster than anyone could have ever imagined Jou and Shizuka sprinted away. The father caught a glimpse of the forgotten daughter. Silence had over come the group again and the all stared at the drunken man. "She's hot!" was uttered from him loud enough for every one to hear. And then he passed out.

111111111111111111111111

Kaiba was the first person to examine the old man. He needed nose plugs. The odor radiating off ofthe guys body was horrid, unbearable even. Among other vile things he smelled mainly of beer, semen, vomit and urine. He wore old, dirty rags and also smelled of rotting flesh. But the disheveled out look of the man didn't matter to Kaiba. What worried the teen was what the mean was muttering in his slumber.

Not many teenage Japanese students could fluently speak English like Jou, Shii, Mok and Kaiba. Kaiba made Mokuba take it as a class so that when he was older he could be more involved with the American business associates that Kaiba had. Jou and Shizuka were originally from New York so English is their native tongue. But this man was muttering as if in an erotic situation but the words 'boy and 'son did not fit into the pleasure. Recalling the disgusted look (and sheer horror of having to admit to having a father) Jou had, started to make sense. The elder Jounouchi beat the younger two, but then again...Shizuka didn't acknowledge him like Jou did. Plus he called Shizuka hot as if he didn't know her.

It was an odds situation. And why did this man stink so badly anyway. Did he ever shower? Where did the smell of semen come from? No women in her right man would willingly want to do anything with this man even if he pays thirty times their normal rate. _'Does he...rape them?'_

Kaiba deducted that he would have to investigate this, menace...

111111111111111111111111111

By the time Shizuka and Jou were on the other side of town was when they stopped running. They took a bus and went to the abandoned warehouse. While they waited for the others to arrive they talked in Jou's office. "Jou how could somebody call him?" She didn't even bother reprimanding her brother about the fight. What else was he supposed to do with Kaiba? Have a little sit-down tea-for-all?

"I don't know. But the true question is why would some one call him? Kaiba and I have gone at it worse that that in front of a crowd. Remember? That time I brought my magnum because you had a bad feeling and it turned out that your bad feeling was Kaiba bringing out his blade on me? Got really messy. Plus they put us both in the same hospital ward so when ever we could we tried to pry out IV and unplug life support. Had to get body guards and put us on different floors. Still tried all we could to kill each other. People knew back then that Kaiba killed his step father and I had a dad and dead mom." His hand shot up to a small line of fuzz he wanted to turn into a go-t. Fat chance he would ever do that now.

"Listen, Jou. I have a bad feeling about this new plan that we made up. I told them but they didn't listen to me. Please I know you will. You know my premonitions are always right. And besides I am the only responsible women here so I practically mother you all. Jou alter the plan just a little bit. Make an excuse. They will listen to you. Take out the part where you shoot Kaiba in the head. Don't kill Kaiba during this plan. If you do you will die as well. If you point your gun at Kaiba's head he will have the advantage of cutting out your throat. He won't go for your shoulder if you go for his head! Please?" She was begging for him to listen to her, to take in her plea.

He was skeptical about killing Kaiba before high school was over anyway. And he had Mokuba to think of. Mok was not 18 yet so he would go strait to child services and Shizuka was right. Kaiba would go for Jou's throat. His swordsmanship was as fast as a bullet anyway so both men would die. This would leave bother of the younger's in the care of child services. And even thought they say that they care about children, the domino child services didn't give a damn. They do their job and nobody complains.

Jou glanced up and his eyes pacedover the pink face of his little sister. His eyes then shot to his door, he read and re-read the notice he put on the inside ofit. One he liked to find ways around, he liked the many loop-holes he could make out of it. 'The Many Murders Have Taken Place After Midnight.' _I will make them take place earlier'_. Every time he read his little note he said this with malice in his voice. Nobody could argue – he wanted Seto Kaiba dead.

111111111111111111111

In two hours time Yami, Yugi and Atemu made their way to the warehouse and were cornered in Jou's office by a mad Shizuka. Jou was sleeping in the upper levels peacefully but nightmare filled. He dreamed of his father perhaps have raped him when he was younger, perhaps he had already gotten to Shizuka. Was in possible that his father had slept around so much that Jou now had HIV? Impossible. It was true however; Jounouchi was not muscular at all. In fact his physique was more similar to an anorexic teen girl that a malnourished male. His stature was skinny, skin practically falling off bones. His hair mostly in wisps and his chin pointed. His eyes were too large for his head but often became small and malice when angry, concentrating or scowling. He became confused often and the only reason he ate a lot in public was because he barely ever ate in his own home. Right after eating he would go home disgusted with himself and purge.

But at that moment he was sleeping and dreaming pleasant dreams. One odddream seeped through his thoughts though. One centered on Kaiba. Not fighting Kaiba, but having a conversation with him. They were underneath the big Grandmother Willow tree in the area of the park where an ice-cream vender was, and they were talking. Getting along and having a good time. Within seconds Jou was lying beneath Kaiba in a heated kiss. Funny thing, he was enjoying it. With a jolt Jou woke up in a cold sweat. Frightened his eyes were wide and watery. It seemed like a nightmare. "I am not gay...I can't be. It was nothing I just need some real love and the only person I can think about now is Kaiba so...I don't know. I am going crazy come on Jou you're talking to your self. No money in the bank, oh what the hell?" he whispered to himself, cursed himself off and started yelling at inanimate objects. By the time he made his way down to his office, he was yelling at a wrist watch that did not belong to him, nor was he wearing it. It belonged to a random guy who happened to be on watch duty.

"Jou are you sure you're all right? You don't look well and you are yelling at a watch that is not here or there." Said Yami pointing his right hand left and his left hand right. In reply to Yami, Yugi said "I would not yell at it any where." Atemu added "I would not yell at it with a goat I would not yell at it in a moat. I will not teas it here..." He was cut off by Shizuka "Or there. I could not teas it any where. I could not ware it on a boat..." And then Jou yelled "SHUT UP!" but he wound up laughing anyway. They were mocking him to make him feel better and it worked. He loved the book 'Green Eggs and Ham'. It made him smile that the world could turn out so perfect in the end, or at least be perfect in books.

"Okay guys quit it and get down to business. Can I not shoot Kaiba in the head?" immediately Yugi turned to Shizuka and started to scold her. Yami and Atemu soon joined in with him and a cascade of four voices shouting at each other. Jou rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. 'The Many Murders Have Taken Place After Midnight.' Screamed at him and he took his exit. Nobody noticed. He was 5'6 and very skinny so he could slink out and nobody really noticed.

111111111111111111111111111111

The sky was pleasant with its dark clouds and windy nature. By now it was around midnight and the mind of the brunette was only on the man in front of him. He had his driver get him a jacket and a chair so he could wait until this man woke up. He wanted to interrogate him. Slowly the man began to stir and Kaiba became 'hyped up' with adrenaline as the man sat up.

Kaiba stood up about to scream at the waking man when a figure, darkened by the night, grabbed him by his arms and fled the scene. The shadow of the elder man was seen in the background breaking the chair that Kaiba had requested from his driver.

"What the Fuck are you doing Kaiba? If I hadn't come along you could have died! Do you realize what a danger this monster is? What the hell, do wish to die by the hands of my father? Even if you don't die he will do things to you that will make you wish you had! He will never be sober ever again. Do you know why? Hum? Well he finds hangovers are much like intoxication. He will always have a hangover or just plain drunk. Bombed! SMASHED! HAMMERED! Damn you Kaiba, I want to kill you so you will not fall victim to HIM!" Jou was now facing Kaiba his eyes glistening. 'Is he crying?' Jou's eyes were, although he was crying, blazing with anger. It was a light that made Kaiba assume that Jou cared about him.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning came crashing down about twenty feet away from where they stood and rain came down form the sky in a thunderous flood. The only building that could possibly house the two teens (and keep them a little more dry then they were at the moment) was the school.

After watching the angry man stalk off form his broken chair and the young boys sprinted for the school.

11111111111111111111111111!

It had taken a while, but finally Shii, Yami, Yugi and Atemu had realized that Jou snuck out and had by midnight, in the rain let out a search party. Yami and his group of people had headed to the old mansion of the Death Wings. Yami banged on the door and Mokuba came rushing to it. "Brother where have you... oh hello Yami how have you been?" Mokuba averted his eyes and Yami forced them back to his. "Have you seen Jou?"

"Yami, I'll come with you and get some search parties, we have to find my brother! If he skips another meal he might turn anorexic again! Please" he dropped to his knees and tugged on his pants. It was heart breaking, to see this bad ass kid in love with his big brothers rivals little sister, cry and beg. Yami agreed and after a few minutes Yami told them the location of the other search groups. Using his cell he called the others and told them that Kaiba's search group would be coming so split the accordingly.

Yami then told one third of his group to search in the financial district in North Domino, he sent another group to the residential district in North Domino. His own group including Mokuba then made their way to the place where Shizuka and her group was. Mokuba wanted to search with her so they would trade one person then split up.

By the end of the night Katsuya Jounouchi and Seto Kaiba would be found.

111111111111111111111111111111

Thank you that is just a little longer than the others but the next chapter will be the search and then a huge twist!


End file.
